


Under the Blossoms

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, First Kiss, Food, Hanami, M/M, Picnics, Public Display of Affection, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor and Yuuri go for a date under cherry blossoms, and they allow their hearts to soar.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very fun vignette to write!!
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. Please tell me if there are any issues with translations!

Yuuri shouldn't be this frustrated on a Saturday afternoon.

Saturdays are lazy. Saturdays are when Yuuri can sit at the flower shop's counter in peace, knowing that the Friday rush has ended and that, even though it's not technically a free day for him, he doesn't have to rush around filling orders or deal with customers for a short while.

At least, with the exception of one.

Gaze flitting down to his phone when it vibrates in front of him, Yuuri's furrowed brow softens. Victor had to attend to a client's wedding, so they'd been messaging each other on and off all day.

They've been dating for an entire _thirteen days_ (almost two weeks; Yuuri can hardly believe it.) For the most part, their interactions haven't changed that much; Victor still visits the shop, wherever he can find the time. He's much flirtier now, or at least, now that Yuuri realizes. Yuuri's even surprised himself a few times, throwing back a playful remark or two at Victor's teasing. It always makes his boyfriend (can Yuuri call him that?) laugh and blush, or even better, renders him completely speechless. The florist is quiet, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a dirty joke or two up his sleeve.

Sliding his finger across the screen to unlock his phone, Yuuri opens the notification. It's a picture of the decorated venue, stunning as always, and a message saying "wish you were here," and a little crying face emoticon to accent the sentiment.

Victor had been grumbling since the morning because his clients had opted to use one of their relatives' floristries for their wedding today. It isn't the quality of the arrangements Victor is moody over— it's more like Victor wants to take any and every opportunity he can get to see Yuuri, whether at work or in leisure, and Yuuri is okay with that.

Which reminds Yuuri— after he snaps a photo of the empty shop, types out a "Miss you too!" and sends both in reply— of why, exactly, he's so frustrated.

Beside their very first date (the memory of which still warms his heart) and their various visits to each others' workplaces, they haven't had time to really go out with each other at _all_. True, Easter flower orders got in the way and Victor was busy with the preparations for today's wedding, but it's not like they can really _do_ anything when they're in the shop or around clients. They can't hold hands or sit side by side at the shop with his family around, and _definitely_ not during flower deliveries in the city. Another date sounds great right about now, especially because… Well, they'd only held hands and hugged last time.

Rolling a piece of leftover cut stem between his thumb and forefinger and staring at it absentmindedly, Yuuri colors at the thought of doing more; it's not like he has experience in this type of thing.

As though on cue, his phone buzzes yet again, making him jump— Victor's message is simply a string of little red hearts, and Yuuri sends a smiley face back. It had been difficult to get used to how flagrantly affectionate Victor could be, but he feels like he's eased into it a little now.

Victor's affectionate nature just makes Yuuri wonder all the more if they should already have gotten to "first base" or whatever people call it nowadays. Phichit had certainly seemed scandalized when they'd come across the subject.

"What?" He'd squawked, staring at Yuuri with more disbelief than he'd worn when Yuuri confessed he didn't know who Beyoncé was. "You guys _haven't_ kissed yet? Not even on the cheek?"

"We're both pretty busy," defensively, Yuuri had explained. "Besides, what if he just wants to take it slow?"

"There's slow, and then there's _slow_." Phichit had seemed more distressed than Yuuri himself at the time. "C'mon, you're _madly in love_ with each other and you're finally together! Why not bring it up?"

Yuuri didn't really have an answer for that beyond that he didn't know. "Wanting to date and do romantic stuff with someone else never really occurred to me, I guess. And I wouldn't call us _madly_ in love."

"Okay, but you're _in love_. Just bring it up, I'm sure he thinks you're cute and wants to tongue-tango as much as you do."

Yuuri had scoffed at Phichit's silly euphemism, but his roommate did have a point.

There's no denying that Yuuri really wants a next date, and maybe a few more after that— and preferably soon.

His mother's voice calls him back to earth after a few calls of his name, and Yuuri snaps to attention.

"Yuuri, have you put out the new Sakura Matsuri flyers?" She peeks her head in from the break room, where Yuuri assumes she's been sitting and watching some old Japanese romance movie. He can hear the credits music faintly through the doorway.

"Are they here already?" Yuuri blinks.

"Silly, I put them right on the counter earlier." Motioning to the stack of glossy pink flyers next to Yuuri, Hiroko chides lightly. Yuuri takes one from the top of the pile and studies it. It certainly doesn't feel like spring is here, but it's already late April, and there'll be cherry blossom viewings happening at the end of the month at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Yuuri's been to almost every one; family friends often had booths there, so that, combined with their floristry business and their traditional Japanese family-bonding activities, brings them to Sakura Matsuri yearly.

"I'll put them up in a moment," he places the flyer back on the stack and reaches for the tape roll to the side of the cashier.

"Ah, Yuuri? I forgot if we told you, but we're not having a booth this year, so feel free to make other plans!"

"Really?" Yuuri's eyes widen.

"Mm. Your father wanted to go for the ikebana displays and crafts fair this year, and Mari says she's going to have plans on that day too. So it'll just be us grown-ups." Hiroko explains, looking very cheery. It's nice to see his mother so excited for the festival— the past few months have been so hectic with work that Yuuri's glad his parents can have a weekend to themselves. Even though he and Mari are technically grown-ups too, Yuuri nods and smiles.

"Okay, I'll see."

Before she goes back to her TV, his mother winks at him; maybe Yuuri should take going on a date with Victor on that day as a lead-in to introducing him as his boyfriend.

Mari had guessed something had changed within the first few days they'd started dating. Yuuri will never forget the way she'd taken one look at the both of them and started clapping in congratulations. For the life of him, Yuuri would never know how Mari's so-called "big sister senses" had noticed there'd been a change in their relationship, but he's still glad there's one less family member to introduce Victor to.

Victor, in response to Mari's clapping, simply stood up, walked to Mari, and took both of her hands in his own, assuring her he'd take very good care of her little brother as Yuuri covered his face and groaned in the background.

He smooths tape across the corners of the posters he's putting up in the flower shop windows with a little smile, and stands back to make sure they're straight before misting the display flowers with a spray bottle.

It really wouldn't be such a bad idea to invite Victor to a  _hanami_ [1]. It would still be a little chilly out, but they could have a picnic and sake to warm them up. Sitting and laughing together, sunlight dappled by thousands of little pink blossoms… Yes, they'd have to go. Flowers are temperamental: Yuuri knows that better than anyone— but the blossoms had been on time last year, and they should be this year as well, according to his father. He tends to ramble on about _hanami_ whenever April rolls around; Yuuri's fairly certain it's his favorite event, placed higher than any other holiday, though all it consists of is drinking, eating, and looking at flowers. Yuuri understands why. This is the only "holiday" that comes with flowers they don't need to rush around preparing, and his mother's bento [2] boxes are always delicious.

Yuuri could probably make bentos for the both of them, but he's honestly more confident with making _dango_ [3] than anything else his mother might have up her sleeves. It's one of the _hanami_ prep jobs he had growing up, so he's very familiar with the process. As for the rest of the food, though… He'd hate to disappoint Victor on a romantic picnic. Maybe he should ask his mom if she'd be willing to make bento for both of them.

Before he can overthink the idea, he types out a quick text to Victor and sends it, shoving his phone back into his apron pocket when he's done. He's just sat back down behind the counter when his phone rings, and he picks it up when he sees that it's Victor.

"Hey, Vict-" Yuuri can barely get his greeting in before Victor, sounding breathless but very happy, interrupts.

" _Yes,_ I want to go flower viewing with you. Is there ever a question?" Hearing the grin on Victor's lips even through the phone, Yuuri laughs, glad that his invitation is well received.

"I just wanted to make sure in advance." He explains, twirling a pen between his fingers. "Sorry to distract you at work."

Victor hums, and Yuuri knows he's probably shaking his head. "No, no, that's exactly the motivation I needed! I'll work very hard and come to the shop later so we can think about this date together."

"Okay, sure," Yuuri replies easily, eager at the prospect of seeing Victor after their work is done. "I'll see you later."

Victor says goodbye too, and Yuuri ends the call, already feeling much better than before.

This time next week, they'll be sitting under sakura.

 

* * *

 

Despite the fact that they agree to meet and go from the flower shop, Yuuri is still late.

His text messages are very apologetic, and Victor chuckles. It's just like Yuuri to apologize for being even five minutes over schedule, and Victor stands outside the shop in the early spring breeze, waiting, since the flower shop is closed.

When he'd visited the shop later the day Yuuri asked if he was interested in going to see cherry blossoms, Yuuri had insisted that he wanted at least some of the visit to be a surprise.

Soon, the bell hanging on the door jingles, and Yuuri bursts out, looking winded from running around upstairs and carrying two large canvas bags. His hair isn't slicked back this time, to Victor's slight disappointment, but he's wearing a navy bomber jacket and a striped v-neck that shows off his collarbones and neck; Victor can't take his eyes off him.

"I'm here!" Yuuri gasps, straightening up and offering Victor a sheepish smile. It widens, along with his eyes, when Victor smiles back and walks up to him, offering his hand to take one of Yuuri's bags.

Yuuri gives the lighter of the two to him, and Victor clasps their free hands together at their sides, squeezing Yuuri's lightly. "You look great. Ready to go?"

Yuuri nods, and they walk to the subway shoulder to shoulder.

It's quite a long ride up to their date spot, but Yuuri leads the way; they take the NQR line, then the L, and get off at last after the long uptown ride (spent leaning into each other seated on the brushed metal seats and holding hands) on the 123 at 116th Street.[4] Victor doesn't have a clue what could be up here that Yuuri was being so secretive about. He'd refused to tell him where they're going, stating that it would be a surprise.

They walk for a few more blocks before Yuuri leads him up brick steps that open on the most beautiful secluded park, with lush grass and cherry blossoms all over the lawn. It's quiet, save a few other families sitting beneath the trees, and Victor has to take a moment to simply look around. The weather is on their side today, and Manhattan never ceases to surprise him with hidden treasures like this. "Oh, this is _gorgeous._ " He sighs, following after Yuuri as he heads for a free spot near the park's gazebo.

"I'm glad you like it. I came here a couple of times with my family when I was a kid ."

"Not more often? _Hanami_ is a yearly thing, right?"

"We're usually down at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens for their festival." Yuuri explains. "We usually have a booth there, but my parents wanted to take it easy this year."

Victor nods, helping Yuuri roll out the straw mat he'd brought underneath the shade of one tree. "I see." Just as quickly as he'd knelt to help Yuuri with setting up, he's ushered to sit down.

"Hey, I invited you; let me handle this." Yuuri instructs, patting the portable floor cushion he's put down for Victor. Victor crawls onto it, sitting with crossed legs as he watches Yuuri take a triple tier lacquered box, a large thermos, and two plastic mugs from his bags. No wonder the totes are so large. Victor had asked if there was anything he should bring, but Yuuri had insisted on taking care of their entire date. Utensils— chopsticks and spoons— join the rest of the items, and Yuuri unveils the bento, undoing the cloth wrapped around it and laying the layers side by side in front of Victor and the second floor cushion beside him.

Pointing to each beautifully placed and sectioned dish in the open box, Yuuri explains their contents. "There's _onigiri_ , which are the triangular rice balls, _mentaiko—_ spicy cod roe— in potato salad, _tonkatsu_ — that's fried pork— with mayo, _tamagoyaki—_ rolled egg, _inari_ sushi— sushi rice in tofu pouches, soy marinated tuna, spinach in _dashi_ , and pickles." Exhaling after the long string of labels, Yuuri shuffles over next to Victor, who loved every second of hearing Yuuri slip into Japanese to name the foods. He'd done it during their first date, too, at the udon shop. He'd even ordered everything in Japanese, leaving Victor in suspense about what he'd ordered for him, but it was lovely nonetheless.

Victor reaches for a pair of chopsticks, mouth already beginning to water at the sight of the bento, and hands the other pair to Yuuri, who's picked up one of the boxes and is offering it to Victor. Graciously, Victor takes a piece of— what is it called, _inari_ sushi? The rice is tinged pink, black sesame seeds speckling its surface, and Victor hums happily at the sweet-salty taste of the tofu and tangy rice unraveling in his bite. Yuuri grins to see Victor's enjoying the food, and reaches for a piece himself. They enjoy the food silently for a while; Victor had forgone breakfast that morning, and he's hungrier than he realized. Everything is delicious, though Victor doesn't care for the spicy _mentaiko_.

"I don't think we can finish all this food, Yuuri." Victor laughs. "It's a lot."

"Well, my mom and I made it early this morning, and you know how moms are. The bento was just two layers at first, and then she decided right at the end to add the onigiri." Yuuri remarks, gesturing to the half-devoured box. "Speaking of which, she told me that in exchange for helping out with today's picnic, I need to bring you over for dinner."

Victor chokes, then swallows his bite of pork cutlet as he hears Yuuri's words, and he snaps his head up to look at Yuuri with sparkling eyes. "To your _parents'_ place?"

"O-only if you want to. I know it's not even been a month since we started going out, but I want to introduce you."

"I want to." Breathily, Victor nods, putting his chopsticks down to grip Yuuri's free hand. "Does this mean…" It's probably silly for Victor to ask at this point in their relationship, but it would be nice to know for sure.

Yuuri casts his eyes down a little, flushing, and he squeezes Victor's hand back. "I can introduce you as my boyfriend, right?"

 _Oh_ , how Victor wants to tumble down with this man and lie with him for all eternity.

The excited hug he gives Yuuri, arms thrown around his _boyfriend's_ neck and cheek pressed right up his, will have to do for now. "Of _course_ you can," Victor gleefully chimes, sounding even happier with his breath so close to Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's arms are around him, hands falling just under his shoulder blades, and he nearly melts into the warmth, leaning some of his weight onto Yuuri as the younger man squawks and scrambles for leverage.

"Victor- Victor, I'm falling." Yuuri protests, exhaling in relief when Victor leans back. They simply gaze at each other for a few short moments as Victor marvels at the brightness in Yuuri's captivating eyes; he hopes Yuuri sees that his own eyes are bright too, because there's no way he's not smiling up to them with his cheeks aching like this.

"Yuuri, my _boyfriend_." Victor sighs sappily, settling back on his knees and brushing an errant lock of hair behind Yuuri's ear. It makes Yuuri feel the heat across his cheeks and at the tips of his ears acutely, and he places one hand over Victor's, chopsticks abandoned to his side. Yuuri hasn't truly looked at Victor all day, or maybe not even since they started dating, but it's impossible not to in this moment. The blood is rushing loud in his ears at how incredibly beautiful Victor looks with petal-filtered daylight flecking across his features and shining through his pale hair. The thin red patterned scarf draped in a loop around Victor's neck makes his pinkened cheeks and nose and lips look even brighter, and Yuuri forgets to inhale for breath.

"You're mine too," He murmurs, eyes softening in delight. Maybe the wording is loaded, but he's taken Victor by surprise yet again; Victor's jaw is dropped and he's staring like he's stunned.

Victor really has no choice but to take Yuuri by the shoulders and press a good, long kiss to his cheek. It's noisy, sure, but Yuuri looks even more shell-shocked by the end of it, and that's all Victor needs.

It's all he needs until Yuuri has his palms on both sides of his face and their lips pressed together, like they're both music notes falling together into the sweetest harmony Victor's ever known.

It's tentative and scant, but it feels right; it ends too soon for either of their likings. Yuuri just _really_ needed to breathe, but his face still so close to Victor's their noses are almost touching.

"Was… Was that okay?" It's probably too late to ask, and Yuuri's mind is swirling around in shock at himself, but he does anyway, . He lifts his hands off Victor's face, only to have them clapped right back in place on Victor's burning cheeks with Victor's own chilly hands. They're shaking a little, and Yuuri finds himself transfixed in Victor's astonished gaze.

It flits down to Yuuri's lips for just a moment, coming back up to his eyes with enough warmth to make his mouth dry. "Can we… another?"

Yuuri slips one hand away from Victor's cheek and brushes his bangs out of his face, and they manage to meet each other halfway this time. Victor must be able to feel his heart thumping where his hand is rested at the center of his chest; his must be too, from what Yuuri can tell with the fast rise and fall of Victor's chest. He's _kissing back_ , so different from Yuuri's impulsive kiss moments before. _This_ is a first kiss, soft and warm, the gentle force of their lips sliding together with the knowledge that they both want deeper connection. In fact, there'd almost been a tinge of desperation to Victor's plea. Yuuri's cheeks burn with heat, and slender hands creep up to twine behind his neck, making him grunt at the cold on his nape and pull Victor in by his waist; he only faintly registers the clatter of plastic that accompanies the motion.

Victor pulls away when he hears the noise, much to Yuuri's disappointment, and they peer behind Victor to see that his foot is close to kicking over a bento box layer and making a huge mess. Victor turns back to Yuuri, lips a little reddened and pulled into a fond smile. "We should probably clean up first, yes?"

"I guess so." Yuuri murmurs, releasing his hands from behind Victor's back to allow the man free. They have the box and all their utensils packed up in record time, and everything is placed back into the canvas bags before Yuuri spots something he'd been too nervous to remember earlier. Victor raises an eyebrow when he pulls an insulated wine bag out, and Yuuri slides the bag partway off to reveal a modest brown bottle with blobby Japanese calligraphy on its label. "My dad gave me this saké if you want to try it; it's a _junmai ginjo,_ [5] so it's a little lighter. It might be too cold out for a cold drink, but..."

" _Junmai ginjo_? Isn't that of high quality?" Victor blinks, observing the packaging. Yuuri's surprised that, besides Victor's near-perfect pronunciation, he knows about different kinds of saké. It might simply be because of the rise (or so he hears) of saké in the US in recent years.

"I don't know much, but my dad insists on it for _hanami_ and special occasions." Turning the bottle around in his hands, Yuuri scans the text on the bottle. His Japanese reading comprehension doesn't get as much use as it probably should, so it's a little odd to trip over characters he's certain he used to know. "Do you want some? I don't really drink, so…"

"That's very kind of your dad, but there's no way I can finish it all by myself." Victor waves his hand, declining the offer. "I prefer drinking in the evenings— maybe it can be saved for that dinner your mom requested."

Yuuri nods bashfully, humming at the promise of them having dinner with his parents. He reaches for the large thermos at the edge of the picnic mat and pours some hot _sencha [6]_ into the two mugs they'd brought. Victor takes one mug of tea gratefully, holding it in both hands and feeling the heat radiate into his chilled fingers and face with a sigh. The first sip warms him up already, and he relaxes, even if the liquid had scalded his tastebuds a little. Yuuri, meanwhile, has already finished most of his tea, and he lowers the mug from his lips with a happy exhale.

He watches as Victor finally manages to drink the rest of his tea, and he places their emptied mugs on the side.

"You know, I once heard that the best way to enjoy cherry blossoms is to lie down and see them from below." Victor says, already lowering himself onto the mat with the floor cushion behind his head. "I've always wanted to try, but I never found the time or anyone to do it with."

"No harm in trying now," Yuuri replies, following suit. It's nice to lie on grass sometimes, with the earthiness and fresh sweetness around them. The cherry blossoms are beautiful from below, a canopy of blossoms shadowed by dark branches and bright against the sky.

It's strange, Victor reflects, but he hasn't felt so contented in silence for a long time. How often in his life does he truly pause like this and simply bask in the moment? His thoughts sound like a clickbait testimonial from a meditation ad he might find on Facebook, he realizes, but it's just true. There's nothing else he'd rather be doing, truly relaxed for the first time in ages, and the thought brings an uncontrollable smile to his face as he looks over at Yuuri.

Victor often has sentimental moments, but they've increased tenfold since he met Yuuri two months ago. None of those moments could compare, however, for the surge of tenderness he feels at the pure joy of lying here with Yuuri. He turns on his side to reach for Yuuri's hand rested beside him, and Yuuri turns his attention to Victor, blinking curiously.

"What's up?" Yuuri asks, turning on his side to face his boyfriend.

"Nothing much." Victor lilts, rubbing his thumb over the top of Yuuri's hand. "I'm just happy we're here."

Victor closes his eyes as Yuuri brushes his bangs back again, letting the long strands fall onto the pillow supporting Victor's head, and Victor opens his eyes to see Yuuri's sweet smile. "You like pushing my bangs back, I notice."

"I didn't really get to see under them before." Yuuri admits, hand hovering to the side of Victor's face. "Kind of always wanted to. Since the other half of your face is so nice."

Victor chuckles, mouth forming that beautiful heart shape that Yuuri adores. "Well, I hope the whole picture has met your expectations."

"It has," Yuuri murmurs, blush rising to his cheeks again as he kisses the side of Victor's mouth to hide his embarrassment.

They don't get much flower viewing done before the sun starts to set and they leave the park, walking down to the station hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor's body is still a little chilly from being outside so long, but his heart is warm as they exit the subway. They had only parted hands twice their commute, out of necessity because the station turnstiles aren't built for two.

"Are you sure you want to see me back? Your stop is two more away, isn't it?" He asks, squeezing Yuuri's hand subconsciously in hopes that Yuuri hasn't suddenly changed his mind.

"It's alright, I need to drop everything off at the shop anyways, and you should see to Makkachin. The dog-sitter only stays till six-thirty, right?"

"You're only dating me for my dog, aren't you?" Victor gasps in mock-shock, and Yuuri laughs.

"Of course not! But I _do_ want to see her, since you've talked about her so much."

Victor's satisfied with this answer, and he's smiling wide as he waits for Yuuri to drop his bags off in the flower shop. Victor would offer to go up with him, but on the train, Yuuri had told him that he wants to tell his parents more about Victor before they meet him for the first time.

Victor's okay with that; and he's a little glad for the delay. It wouldn't do to meet his boyfriend's family as his boyfriend for the first time with messy hair and reddened lips.

Yuuri returns quickly, and they make their way to Victor's apartment complex.

It's a modern looking building with large balconies and a nice entryway, and Victor nods "hi" to the doorman as he walks in. The ride up in the elevator is pleasant, nothing like the jolts and sudden stops of Yuuri's creaky apartment elevator. When they finally reach a six-paneled door with "6B" in brass cut letters and Victor unlocks the door with an exuberant " _я дома!_ [7]" Yuuri's heard snippets of Victor's Russian before, but it's always interesting to hear how different it is from his English. Victor's greeting earns him excited barking and slow footsteps coming from the small, modern living room inside, and Yuuri watches at the door with Victor as his poodle trots over and an older, bearded man shuffles to the door.

"Добрый вечер[8], Victor," he says, nodding at Victor, who's crouching and ruffling Makkachin's fur, and he notices Yuuri close behind him. "Who is this?"

"Yuuri is my boyfriend." Victor chimes happily, as Yuuri takes Nikolai's outstretched hand and shakes it. "Yuuri, this is Nikolai, a longtime friend of mine. I used to work with him, but now he helps me dog-sit."

"Yuuri, hm? Just like my grandson." Nikolai remarks with an accent, giving Yuuri a stern once-over. Yuuri's heard tell of the _other_ Yuri, a teenager who helps out at Victor's company— he didn't think he'd be meeting his grandfather. "Treat Victor right; he's actually very lonely."

" _Nikolai_ ," Victor grumbles, and launches into a short, very fast chiding in Russian. Yuuri simply nods shyly after he's done laughing at Victor's embarrassment, assuring Nikolai that he'll do that even without being asked. The answer brings a grin to Nikolai's face, making him seem just a little less terrifying. Yuuri breathes a quiet sigh of relief as Victor converses with Nikolai, and crouches to look at the elderly dog sitting prettily at Victor's feet.

"Hey, Makkachin," Yuuri says, yelping when the dog jumps onto him and begins licking his face. "It's nice to finally meet you too! Or, I guess, I don't know if Victor's talked to you about me at all. I have to go soon, but I'll be back sometime."

Victor catches the end of Yuuri's one-sided conversation with his dog, and he looks down at Yuuri in a little dismay. "You're not staying?"

"Mm." Yuuri shakes his head. "My family always prepares a dinner for all four of us the day of the flower viewings. I need to be there."

"Well, okay, I guess." Victor sighs, turning to face Yuuri and taking his hands. "I've been hogging you all afternoon, so it's only fair."

"I'll text you, okay?"

Victor nods reluctantly, looking like a put-out puppy. Seeing that Nikolai has turned to go back inside the apartment, Yuuri chances a quick peck to Victor's lips; it takes Victor by surprise, but the smile returns to his face.

"Good night, Victor," Yuuri says, letting go of Victor's hands and waving as he goes back down the corridor to the lift lobby.

"Good night, Yuuri."

Victor watches until Yuuri enters the elevator and the doors close, and he sighs wistfully.

Nikolai is right, he really _does_ have it bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri collapses on the couch after the dinner of the foods his mother couldn't fit into their _hanami_ bento boxes. He's glad for the home-cooked food, because he and Phichit are sub-par cooks. This time, it isn't childhood memories that arise from the taste, but memories of earlier that afternoon: the way Victor's eyes had crinkled at the edges at that first bite of _inari sushi_ , or his enthusiastic praise for his mother's _onigiri._ [9]

_"How can something as simple as plain rice wrapped in seaweed taste so good, Yuuri? Your mother must be a magician."_

The memory brings a stupid grin to Yuuri's face. So much had happened today— from the success of his first planned date to their first kiss, to officially becoming boyfriends and meeting Makkachin and Nikolai.

It makes his heart flutter to remember, and knowing that this is just the beginning is the most staggering realization of all.

The thought warms his chest through the chilly night walk home, and he'll be _very_ talkative when Phichit asks how the date went tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> I also check the #ingthing tag on tumblr, but if you @ me I should see that too!
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 
> 
>   
>  FOOTNOTES
> 
> 1花見, _hanami_ : Flower viewing, a Japanese custom celebrated with outdoor parties beneath sakura trees.[return to text]
> 
> 2弁当, _bentō_ : a Japanese style boxed lunch, often made more elaborate or stacked for celebrations such as _hanami._ [return to text]
> 
> 3団子, _dango_ : a sweet Japanese rice flour dumpling, firmer than mochi but very similar. _Hanami dango_ are tri-colored, pink, green, and white. [return to text]
> 
> 4The NQR, L, and 123 train lines are all New York subway lines! Stops are labeled by street names or landmarks, hence 116th Street station.[return to text]
> 
> 5純米吟醸酒, _Junmai Ginjō-shu_ : Sake that's made using rice that's milled 40%, with 60% of each grain remaining. Considered a premium sake that's good for food pairing.[return to text]
> 
> 6煎茶, _sencha_ : A Japanese whole leaf green tea.[return to text]
> 
> 7я дома, _ya doma_ : I'm home.[return to text]
> 
> 8Добрый вечер, _dobriy vyecher_ : good evening.[return to text]
> 
> 9おにぎり, _onigiri_ : rice balls.[return to text]


End file.
